We meet again
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: It had been 3 years since they had last seen each other. Since Utau went to England and they broke up. So they could both pursue there dreams again. What happens when they meet each other again?  ONE SHOT .


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Another Kutau fan fic. (Souma Kukai and Hoshina Utau). I honestly don't think there's enough Kutau fan fics out there. So I will most likely be writing loads. Please leave a review in your spare time, I would really appreciate it. ALSO THERE LIKE THE BEST PARING IN SHUGO CHARA. Next to Amuto. This time were starting off with Kukai. Also the OC CHARACTER is my friend Kanae. She really wanted to be involved in this story.

Yuas outfit: .

* * *

><p><strong>We meet again<strong>

_It had been years since he had last seen her. It had been such a long time since he and her had seen each other. They had both struggled to keep in touch with each other. Due to the fact that both of them were pursuing their dreams and careers. _

In a high school a certain brown hair guy merely sighed, he was in the student council room and was waiting patiently for the other members to come. He was in his final year in high school now and was now pursuing his dream. Many colleges and universities had picked him for their football team expecting a great deal of things from him. However Kukai hadn't found one he particular liked yet, his emerald green eyes flickered on to the guitar in the corner of the room. It was his and yet he hadn't played it in such a long time. So many years ago, singing with that girl. Blonde hair and big violet coloured eyes. Soccer huh? Is that what he really wanted to become famous for, is that all he really wanted? Or was there still something else.

The doors slowly opened . Here she comes, soon a girl with cherry red hair comes in. A excited look was spread across the girls face. Her golden coloured eyes scanned the room and sparkled once she saw him. "KUUUUUKAIIIIII"she shouted happily, making her way over to him.

"What is it now?"Kukai said while sighing.

"I GOT THEM. I GOT THEM. TICKETS TO THE HOSHINA UTAUS CONCERT" Kanae shouted. Time seemed to have frozen for a second, as he heard that name. He hadn't thought he would ever hear it again, let alone get a chance to see her. Utau...she's having a concert here? She's finally back in Japan. Due to the fact that they were both extremely busy. The last time he had seen her was 3 years ago, when he was 15 and she was 17. Now he was 18 and she would be 20. At the time they had dated, yet it couldn't last. She had left him and went to England. Kukai was heartbroken, he tried to follow her. But Yaya, Amu and Rima stopped him.

It had been a long time too since he had contact with his fellow guardians. He wondered how they doing well? All of them went their separate ways, since they had different dreams. Hinamori Amu went with Tsukiyomi Ikuto to try and find his father. Rima and Naghiko attended the same high school, since they were both in to Drama Arts. Yaya and Kairi too ended up together, they attended a boarding school in Kyoto.

"HELLO EARTH TO KUKAI?"Kanae said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kukai saw a annoyed look plastered on the girls face. "Sorry...what were you saying?"

"Hoshina Utaus concert. Me , you, Kirishima and Yua. What do you say?"Kanae repeated. Kukai immediately nodded his head, and Kanae cocked her eyebrow in suspicion.

"That's it? I don't need to blackmail you"Kanae said, surprised.

"Yeah thats it"Kukai answered simply. "Where is Yua and Kirishima today anyway?"He said trying to change the topic. Although he couldn't wait to see her again, he knew better than to make Kanae more suspicious. Kanae thought he hated anything to do with music and hated pop music of all things. However that was wrong, the only reason Kukai never visited the music department off there school was because it reminded him. It reminded him of her.

"Yua dragged Kirishima shopping. She's opening up for Hoshina Utaus concert and wanted to look her best"Kanae said.

"I'm guessing that Tsukusa just let them?"Kukai said. Since he was the only one who stayed in Seiyo for his elementary, middle and high school. Tsukusa had been torturing him none stop. Geez just because he didn't have anyone to bug anymore. He use to annoy Hinamori a lot.

"yeah"

"Well the concert is tonight. We might as well get this stack of paperwork done"the brown hair boy said, while pointing to the stack beside him. "WAAAAAA DO WE HAVE TOOOOOOO?"Kanae whined.

"Yes we do"Kukai said sternly, he smiles seeing Kanaes pouting face. It really reminded him of his childhood friend, the baby character of the guardians back then. Utau too... Kukai quickly dismiss the thought out of his mind and ruffles her bright red hair. "If you get this done. I will buy you some lollipops"

"YAY"Kanae said, happily while taking her seat beside him.

As time went by. It was 8:30PM, the start of the concert. Both of them arrived at the concert hall early. There was a open rooftop, so you could see the beautiful shining stars. Kukai and Kanae were meeting Kirishima and Yua by the seats at the front. Which were meant to be only reserved for them. However Kukai noticed that there were 6 extra seats. He raised his eyebrow, did Yua invite anyone else?

"YAHOOO"a ginger hair girl said, in a cheerful tone. We turned around to see none other than Yua herself. She wore a royal blue and black bandage Satin Classic Lolita Dress. As the two girls compared outfits, Kirishima slowly made his way over to him. Kukai laughed at his defeated expression. "That bad?" "You have no idea. I didn't realise that Yua-chan would shop this much, she didn't seem like the type. I honestly only thought that was Kanae. Seems like I was wrong since she dragged me around the entire mall THREE TIMES"Kirishima told him, in a gloomy tone. "Shame man"Kukai responded. The 3 of them sat on their seats, we all wished Yua good luck. Before she went back stage. "OH MY GOSH. KUKAI?"a familiar high pitched voice said. Kukai turns to see his old friends Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Amu, Rima and Naghiko. "You guys..."Kukai started. "Ne ne Kukai,who are they?Kanae asked curiously. "My...old friends"Kukai responded. Though he wasn't paying much attention to them, if there here. Then the person who most likely invited them is. "Ladies and gentlemen. My names Sakurai Yua! I will be opening up and ending for Hoshina Utau"Yua said in to the microphone. He snaps his head back on to stage.

**"Rain or shine, like summer time**

**I am lucky, yeah, that's right**

**You better believe it**

**I look good, don't need to fall**

**Because today I've got it all**

**In the world that I'm dreamin'**

**I ran a mile**

**And I won the race**

**It feels like a day in first place**

**I'm so lucky**

**Nothin's gonna bring me down today**

**I'm so lucky**

**I'm counting stars with nothin' in my way**

**Most of all, I'm lucky I have you**

**Maybe Paris or Milan**

**Maybe fashion, maybe not**

**But I'm telling you one thing**

**I will that the leading role**

**And go wherever my dreams go**

**In a sparklin' sunshine**

**I don't have to try**

**To be someone else**

**I'm happy just bein' myself**

**I'm so lucky**

**Nothin's gonna bring me down today**

**I'm so lucky**

**I'm counting stars with nothin' in my way**

**Most of all, I'm lucky I have you"**Yua sang. Once she was done, Kanae was practically cheering so loudly. That the announcer sweat dropped and walked off stage. Then she came, the lights were turned off for a second. So you could only see the light from the shining stars. Till a single blue spotlight landed on stage. A girl with long blonde hair, big amethyst coloured eyes stood there. Singing... "Utau..."

"ITS THE HOSHINA UTAU"Kanae shouted.

"UTAU-CHII. GOOD LUCK"Yaya shouted. Yeah these two are definitely the same. Amu taps his shoulder, the girl had changed a lot and her hair had grown. "Kukai, she wrote this song for you. I hope you listen". Kukai nodded his head, his eyes and ears all focused on Utau. Utau had changed so much. Yet he could still see the features of the girl he had fallen in love with before.

**"Lyin' awake the sound**

**Feelin' so let down and I can't help cryin'**

**Then, suddenly, as I close my eyes**

**I see the brightest light to guide me**

**Tellin' me to rise above**

**Tellin' me I can't give up**

**Shining from the sky, the starlight callin'**

**Tellin' me I'm beautiful**

**Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all**

**And everytime I fall, the starlight callin' me**

**Show me the truth somehow**

**I feel you all around and I can't help tryin'**

**To find all the strength that I need to see**

**The hope within this knight is dancin'**

**Tellin' me to rise above**

**Tellin' me I can't give up**

**Shining from the sky, the starlight callin'**

**Tellin' me I'm beautiful**

**Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all**

**And everytime I fall, the starlight callin'**

**Even when I'm lost**

**Like a wave bound on the sea**

**You show me that I'll always find my dreams**

**Tellin' me to rise above**

**Tellin' me I can't give up**

**Shining from the sky, the starlight callin'**

**Tellin' me I'm beautiful**

**Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all**

**And everytime I fall, the starlight callin'**

**Tellin' me I'm beautiful**

**Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all**

**And everytime I fall, the starlight callin' me**

**The starlight callin' me**"Utau sang the last line softly. After a bunch of songs and Yuas last song, plus the duet the two did. Kukai didn't care what everyone was about to think and ran up to the stage. The crowd gasped and some fans were shooting him angry glares. The security guards were ready to take him down, till Sanjo Yukari Utaus manager stopped them. A smile on her a face. "He's Utaus special guest"

"YO POPSTAR".

Utau spun around to meet his gaze. The girl was completely shocked, Kukai smirked and took a step forward. "Last time we met. You left me saying we had to pursue our dreams first. Ive had been having loads of offers for sports scholar ship. But I realised I don't need them. What I wanted all along, was to be with you"

The brown hair boy was in complete and utter shock, when Utau dropped the microphone shocking all her fans. By running up to him and kissing him. Wow Kukai felt a sensation tingle in his body. He hadn't kissed her in ages, this one moment. If it could last a second longer, he would be grateful. Once they pulled away from each other. His emerald green eyes met her amethyst coloured ones. "You know. Ive never met anyone with such a unique eye colour such as you"Kukai commented.

"OH? So cheesy"Utau responded.

"Mm...maybe"

"But I guess thats what I like about you. No scratch that Ai shiteru"Utau said, a blushing on the girls face. If it wasn't dark, everyone else would have seen it. Kukai smiled, a smile a true smile on his face. He knew now. "Ai shiteru Pop star".

"Arigatou"Utau said.

"I always knew when we met again. Something good would happen"Kukai said, while stroking her blonde locks.

"Well i guess you were right about that"

Kukai must have forgotten all about his friends, because a certain red head girl also ran on stage. "SOUMA KUKAI. YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU KNEW MY IDOL. NO SCRATCH THAT. YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU AND MY IDOL WERE IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP"Kanae screamed.

Oh crap. He grabbed hold of Utaus hand. Whos eyes widened. "Kukai?"

"Trust me"

She shuts her eyes and opened them again. "Yeah I trust you"she said softly.

"Sorry Yukari, Im taking Utau with me. We have a lot to catch up on"Kukai called out to the red head manager, who merely smiled at him. "Sure. The concert is over anyway. Take as long as you want with her"

"KUUUUUKAIIIIIIIIIIIIII"Kanae shouted. He ran and ran, but this time not on his own. This time he had someone with him. That someone was the girl of his dreams, Hoshina Utau. Now he knew what he wanted to do with his life. This was stay by her side, even if he didnt become famous. He was glad he could meet her again.

A/N: pretty long. But it actually ended up better than I had expected.


End file.
